My Own Coffee Cup
by ashAksara
Summary: Dari kedai kopi, 20 Juli, tepi pantai, sebuah lagu, dan sepasang cangkir kopi. Hanya demi satu ucapan, "Selamat ulang tahun, Misaki." [SaruMi] [Coffee shop-AU]. Warning inside.


_**Pairing: **_SaruMi alias Saruhiko/Misaki

_**Warning: **__coffee shop-AU, no characters death, shonen-ai (M/M), fluff_ yang entah bakal bikin diabetes atau engga.

Singkat kata, AU ini diambil dari _coffee shop-AU_ _doujinshi _yang dipublikasikan oleh sebuah akun di tumblr (_askmikotorei-dot-tumblr-dot-com_). Pada AU ini, HOMRA yang semula bar berubah fungsi jadi kedai kopi (yang isinya barista-barista ganteng bikin meleleh—oke, tolong coret kalimat barusan), Mikoto dan Misaki kerja di kedai tersebut, sementara setiap Jumat malam Izumo sebagai pemilik kedai selalu pasang frekuensi radio _Friday Night with Munakata Reishi_ (yang isinya berupa siaran radio curhat pendengar yang bakal ditanggapi sang penyiar siaran tersebut) karena—menurut Izumo—suara si penyiar sangatlah digandrungi para pengunjung setia kedainya.

_But well_, karena fanfiksi kali ini dipersembahkan khusus pada Yata Misaki yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 20 Juli, jadi Night Antares bakal lebih membahas hubungan Misaki dan Saruhiko di AU kali ini.

_Happy reading, and happy birthday to Yata Misaki_-chan~ ;)

* * *

...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

_**My Own Coffee Cup**_

_**disertai terjemahan lirik lagu yang berjudul Forever Lullaby, oleh Miyano Mamoru**_

_**.**_

"_**Yang cangkir monyet hanya untuk kopi hitam pekat dan yang gagak hanya boleh diisi cokelat panas tanpa susu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Untuk pertama kali dalam setiap 20 Juli, dan untuk yang—hampir—kedua puluh kali ini, Yata Misaki tidak lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Kusanagi Izumo mendesah ke dalam cangkir kopi yang sedang dilapnya, berdoa dalam diam agar ketidakbiasaan Misaki kali ini tidak akan memberikan efek samping menggemparkan pada kedai kopi tercintanya. Totsuka Tatara dan adik sepupunya, Kushina Anna, sama-sama mengotot ingin merayakan ulang tahun Misaki bersama seluruh pegawai HOMRA semeriah mungkin—meski sebenarnya setiap tahun pun para pegawai HOMRA tidak pernah absen hari ulang tahun dan pesta dari masing-masing pegawainya, berterima kasih pada ingatan cemerlang Totsuka terhadap tanggal-tanggal penting setiap tahunnya. Suoh Mikoto hanya melahap makan paginya dengan tenang seperti biasa—sebelum telunjuk Izumo memerintahnya untuk me-_restock_ tiga karung goni biji kopi yang belum digiling dari distributor langganan mereka. Sementara pegawai HOMRA lainnya hanya ikut senang karena… oh ayolah, siapa pula yang menolak untuk kecipratan makan malam dan kue gratis?

Yang jadi masalah adalah si _dia_ yang terduga punya hajat dalam acara kali ini. Sebuah kalimat yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari mulut Misaki, tanpa aba-aba tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_ yang lantas membuat satu HOMRA melakukan aksi buka-tutup mulut massal mirip ikan koi.

"Aku… besok sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang. Aku tidak tahu akan ke mana, jadi kalian tidak usah repot-repot mencariku, ya? Dan tolong, tidak perlu membuatkan pesta untukku karena aku tidak akan datang ke HOMRA."

Setelah selesai dengan gerakan buka-tutup mulut massal tersebut, hingar desas-desus ditambah bisikan dengan volume suara maksimal lantas mengisi ruangan kedai yang baru akan dibuka dua jam lagi tersebut.

"Cieeee Yata-_san_… mau menghabiskan hari ulang tahunmu dengan siapa, nih?" celetuk You Chitose, barista yang memegang gelar juara sebagai 'barista paling gombal dan bikin klepek-klepek' ketika tiga bulan lalu Totsuka mengadakan _polling_ selama satu minggu penuh pada para pengunjung setia HOMRA dengan berbagai macam kategori seperti 'barista paling tampan', 'barista dengan seduhan kopi ternikmat', 'barista bersuara paling seksi', hingga 'barista paling bikin mimisan' (yang lantas mendapat protes keras dari Izumo, "KAU PIKIR KEDAIKU INI _BUTLER CAFE_, HAH?! HAAAAHHH?!" meski yang bersangkutan ternyata memenangkan kategori 'barista impian untuk dijadikan suami' alih-alih 'barista dengan seduhan kopi ternikmat' yang ternyata—entah bagaimana ceritanya—dimenangkan oleh Misaki).

Kembali pada topik Yata Misaki dan hari ulang tahunnya, satu lemparan celetukan tersebut yang nyatanya berhasil membuat para pegawai lain saling timpal kalimat balasan—dan tentunya membuat Misaki berakhir cengo sebagai santapan pagi para hiu penggosip yang kelaparan.

"Eh, seriusan, Yata-_san_?! Yata-_san_ mau jalan berdua aja sama orang lain pas hari ulang tahun?!" Si ganteng Kamamoto Rikio—dalam mode musim panasnya yang langsing dan tegap—membelalakkan mata sembari nyaris menyemburkan kopi di mulutnya.

Dewa Masaomi, baru saja selesai membersihkan kacamata lalu menimpali seraya memasang kembali kacamatanya, "Wah parah, _nih_… sejak kapan jadiannya? Parah _sih_, _engga_ pernah kasih tahu sama kita-kita."

Di ujung konter, Bandou Saburota tampak mendukung kalimat Dewa sebelumnya, "_Double_ traktiran, kalau begitu. Yang pertama traktiran ulang tahun, yang kedua traktiran jadian."

"Yata-_san_ _hidoi_…! Jadi besok _engga_ bakal ada makan gratis di HOMRA, dong?" keluh Shouhei Akagi, menggembungkan pipi sembari menyandarkan tubuh di atas konter, di samping Bandou, yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Fujishima Kousuke.

"Biar saja Yata-_san_ pergi kencan… toh Totsuka-_san_ tidak akan keberatan kalau kita mengadakan pesta meski orangnya tidak ada. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya Yata-_san_ menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya dengan siapapun yang diinginkannya, bukan?"

"Chihuahua… mau kencan? _Che_, paling juga teman kencannya sesama chihuahua lagi."

Komentar pendek dari Eric Surt barusan yang tanpa basa-basi membuat Misaki naik pitam.

"Berapa kali kubilang—JANGAN SEBUT AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU ATAU—"

"—iya iya, kita semua tahu, Yata-_chan_," sambar Izumo buru-buru, sebelum ada lagi meja maupun kursi yang jadi korban adu mulut antara Misaki dan Eric. Izumo beralih pada Misaki, "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau jadi mau libur kerja besok?"

"Hmm… yah, kalau Kusanagi-_san_ mengizinkan, _sih_…."

"Kalau aku tidak mengizinkan?"

Misaki diam sejenak, lalu memasang cengiran polosnya. "Aku akan memaksa… mungkin?"

"Memaksa dengan cara mengancam ketentraman dan kedamaian kedaiku, eh? Tidak, tidak, Yata-_chan_. Baiklah, kau boleh ambil libur besok, dengan syarat jam kerjamu besok ditarik semua menjadi lusa, bagaimana?"

"_Deal_, Kusanagi-_san_. Terima kasih banyak…!"

Sementara pada satu set sofa di pojok ruangan, Anna mendesah lesu di hadapan Totsuka.

"Jadi besok… tidak ada pesta? Besok Misaki tidak akan merayakannya bersama kita?"

Mengambil jeda, hingga kemudian Totsuka tertawa dengan tangan mengacak-acak rambut putih Anna. "Aku akan tetap memasak dan membuat kue untuk semua orang di HOMRA. Dan jangan khawatir tentang Yata. Janjinya menghabiskan satu hari ulang tahunnya dengan seseorang ini pasti sangatlah penting baginya jika Yata sampai berani memaksa Kusanagi-_san_ untuk memberinya hari libur besok."

* * *

...

* * *

"Saruhiko-_kun_, untuk jadwal malam ini dan besok—"

"—_pass_. Besok aku sudah ada janji, dan malam ini aku tidak akan datang ke kedai itu."

Detik berikutnya, seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang yang digelung rapi di atas tengkuk terlihat tengah berkacak pinggang dan memarahi seorang pemuda berkacamata bingkai tebal yang hanya balas mendecak lidah setiap kali si wanita cantik selesai menandaskan tanda seru di akhir kalimatnya.

"Fushimi Saruhiko! Untuk kesekian kalinya, bisakah kuminta kau untuk bertingkah profesional layaknya kakakmu?! Kalau aku bukan kakak sepupu kalian berdua, aku sudah angkat tangan dan berhenti menjadi managermu…!"

"Tch. Kalau begitu berhentilah. Aku tidak ingat pernah memintamu menjadi managerku."

"Aku yang meminta Seri-_kun_ untuk merangkap menjadi managermu selain sebagai penulis naskah siaranku, Saruhiko-_kun_. Kuharap kau tidak melupakan hal itu."

Si pemuda bernama Fushimi Saruhiko itu bungkam seketika. Kata-kata tajam yang telak dan tepat sasaran, apalagi jika disampaikan oleh seorang Munakata Reishi, kakak tiri Saruhiko, tidak lupa disertai senyum ambigu merekah penuh makna dari wajah tampan sang kakak tiri. Lidah kelu tidak bisa membalas, Saruhiko—untuk kesekian kalinya dan sudah jadi kebiasaan—mendecak lidah sembari membuang muka.

"Apa ada hal penting sampai kau harus melewatkan jadwal latihanmu besok? Audisimu tinggal tiga hari lagi, dan aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan pekerjaan sebagai pengisi _soundtrack_ _game_ kesukaanmu yang akan rilis menjadi _anime_ itu, Saruhiko-_kun_."

"Tch. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya… terlanjur membuat janji dengan… seorang teman."

"Hoo… janji dengan seorang teman? Dan kata 'terlanjur' itu setahuku tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupmu. Kau orang yang benci melakukan kesalahan sehingga kau tidak mungkin menggunakan kata _terlanjur_ sebagai alasanmu untuk membenarkan kesalahan yang kau buat, Saruhiko-_kun_. Jadi boleh kutarik kesimpulan bahwa kau, dengan penuh _kesadaran_, membuat janji bertemu dengan seorang teman?"

Kali ini garis merah mengambang di wajah Saruhiko, merambat jauh hingga telinga dan leher. Antara marah dan malu. Meski Saruhiko tahu rasa itu terlalu manis untuk digolongkan sebagai amarah namun juga begitu membakar jika disebut sebagai rasa malu.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, sang kakak kemudian melambaikan tangan pada si wanita cantik tadi, "Seri-_kun_, kosongkan jadwal Saruhiko-_kun_ untuk satu hari besok dan pindahkan seluruh jam latihannya menjadi nanti malam. Ia sudah berkata bahwa ia tidak akan mengadakan pertunjukan di kedai kopi langganannya, dengan begitu kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya dan Saruhiko-_kun_ pun tidak akan ketinggalan jadwal latihannya."

"Ta—tapi, Reishi-_kun_—"

"Adikku sudah besar, Seri-_kun_. Dan sejujurnya, aku senang dengan perkembangan kepribadiannya ini. Membuat janji dengan teman, aahh… aku sudah takut bahwa adik kecilku akan tumbuh menjadi seorang artis anti-sosial yang nantinya tidak akan peduli pada perasaan para penggemarnya."

Oh, jangan salah. Saruhiko sendiri juga sebetulnya gemas dan kerap kali ingin menguliti sang kakak tampan yang kerjanya membuat pupus para penggemar siarannya setiap kali sang kakak menolak ajakan kencan dari para pendengar setianya. Kalau para penggemarnya itu tahu bahwa seorang Munakata Reishi punya lidah tajam yang hobi menyepet Saruhiko seperti ini, apa para perempuan berisik itu akan berhenti menggandrungi kakaknya?

* * *

...

* * *

_Tepat satu bulan yang lalu, dan Izumo tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk memanggil seorang musisi solo untuk mengisi malam minggu di kedainya. Menurut Izumo, pemuda yang belum berusia dua puluh tahun itu sudah sering tampil di berbagai kedai, rumah makan, hingga di taman kota dan depan stasiun. Meski amatiran, tapi nyatanya tidak ada satu orang pun di Kota Shizume yang tidak mengetahui seorang musisi jalanan handal bernama Fushimi Saruhiko, yang sangat terkenal dengan suara empuk dan merdu serta penghayatan di setiap lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Meski hanya berbekal _keyboard_, menonton penampilan Fushimi Saruhiko sudah seperti menonton sebuah konser megah di gedung pagelaran ternama._

_Atau setidaknya, seperti itulah kesan yang Misaki dapatkan pada saat pertama kali ia menonton pertunjukan Saruhiko di kedai tempat kerjanya itu._

"_Dia adik tirinya Munakata Reishi," gumam Izumo pada Misaki, yang langsung dibalas teriakan keras dari Misaki—ditambah pelototan dari seisi kedai._

"_Se—seriusan, Kusanagi-_san_?! Tahu dari mana—"_

"—_sshhtt…! Aku tahu dari managernya. Awashima Seri."_

"_Hee… perempuan rambut pirang yang sering mencampur kopi dengan pasta kacang merah itu, ya? Lalu… apa hubungannya Kusanagi-_san_ dan perempuan itu?"_

"_Awashima Seri adalah teman SMA-ku, dan ia adalah sepupu dari Fushimi dan Munakata. Bahkan Seri-_chan_ sendiri yang menawariku, apakah aku berminat untuk memanggil Fushimi menjadi pengisi _live_ di HOMRA. Ternyata memang tidak buruk. Terus terang, aku suka dengan penampilan pemuda itu."_

_Misaki mengangguk-angguk. Informasi barusan dari Izumo hampir tidak mencapai otaknya. Karena perhatian Misaki yang tersita seutuhnya dari manik _cobalt_ yang memancang padanya. Sepasang mata yang baru Misaki sadari, bahwa mata itu mencarinya, berlari di antara _hazel_ miliknya, bahkan semenjak pertama kali Fushimi Saruhiko, si pemilik _cobalt_, naik ke atas panggung kecil dan menyanyikan lagu pertamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Si pemuda bersurai _chesnut_ mengulurkan tangan padanya setelah ia menerima amplop cokelat dari tangan yang sama. Saruhiko hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Namaku Yata Misaki, salam kenal."_

_Saruhiko menatap bergantian, pada tangan lalu beralih ke wajah si pemuda satunya, yang tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan, balas menjabat tangan pemuda itu, "Fushimi Saruhiko, meski kau pastinya sudah tahu namaku dari Kusanagi-_san_."_

"_Hanya namamu saja, sebetulnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa suaramu sebagus itu. Terlebih lagi kau tadi membawakan lagu kesukaanku…! Kau meng-_cover_ ulang lagu berjudul Kanon yang _upbeat_ menjadi akustik piano saja, ingat? Dan caramu menyanyikannya… aku sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa… tapi kau sangat hebat…! Kau hebat sekali, Saruhiko!"_

_Satu decak lidah. Tidak balas menanggapi, Saruhiko lantas berjalan melewati pemuda itu, bermaksud buru-buru angkat kaki dari pintu belakang kedai tersebut._

_Sampai suara Misaki kemudian menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Kau akan datang dan bernyanyi lagi di sini?"_

_Habis sudah. Saruhiko kalah telak oleh permainan takdir yang membelenggunya._

"_Kalau kau akan menyeduhkanku tiga cangkir kopi hitam gratis, mungkin aku akan datang lagi, Mi—sa—kiiiii…."_

_._

_._

_._

_Mengapa Saruhiko merasa kalah oleh tangan takdir yang menjeratnya? Jawabannya hanya satu, karena Saruhiko, ironisnya, mengingat jelas kehidupan masa lalunya._

_Saruhiko mengingat jelas sebuah dunia sebelum ia terlahir kembali di ruang dan waktunya saat ini. Saruhiko mengingat betul tentang ketujuh raja penguasa Kota Shizume, tentang aura biru dan merah yang seringkali bertabrakan, tentang aura hijau yang senang mencari gara-gara, tentang Pedang Damocles merah dan biru menggantung di langit. Maka tidak mengherankan ketika ibunya—di kehidupan kali ini—memutuskan bercerai dengan ayahnya dan menikah dengan seorang duda beranak satu dari keluarga Munakata, dan reaksi pertama Saruhiko adalah dengan tidak pernah mau melepas marga Fushimi dari namanya. Persetan dengan ibunya yang kemudian marah besar dengan keputusannya, toh ayah dan kakak tirinya pun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Sebagaimana Saruhiko juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ingatan masa lalunya pada Reishi, juga pada Seri yang ternyata merupakan bagian dari keluarga Munakata._

_(Walau tetap saja, empat bulan pertama Saruhiko tidak bisa berhenti berjengit dan kerap merasakan gatal di ujung lidahnya setiap kali ia mengubah panggilan 'Kapten' menjadi 'Kakak' dan panggilan 'Letnan' menjadi 'Seri-_san_')._

_Dan mengenai Misaki… tentu saja, Saruhiko masih menyimpan rapat ingatan dan obsesi masa lalunya pada seorang Yata Misaki. Meski pada kehidupan kali ini, Saruhiko memutuskan untuk tidak mencari, berusaha tidak peduli. Berusaha melupakan. Berusaha melepaskan. Sudah cukup dengan semua caci-maki, dentang pedang beradu dengan _skateboard_ dari masa lalunya, di mana Saruhiko, hingga akhir hayatnya, hanya bisa menatap nanar ketika Misaki menghembuskan napas terakhir dalam dekapannya setelah melindunginya dari serangan Klan Hijau. Misaki yang tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya di masa lalu. Dan Saruhiko menyerah untuk berharap bahwa tali nasibnya pada kehidupan kali ini akan jauh lebih baik dari waktu yang lalu._

_Nyatanya, kini takdir membawanya pada satu pintu di mana ia melihat Misaki berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut. Hidupnya yang damai dan monoton sebagai mahasiswa tingkat satu yang punya hobi _ngamen_ di jalanan dan kafe, rutinitas yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa gunanya, warna dunianya yang monokromatik hitam-putih, dan pertemuannya dengan Misaki memperkenalkannya pada warna lain di hidupnya._

_Misaki dengan binar polos kekanakan yang seperti biasa. Misaki dengan senyum lebar secerah mentari pagi. Sungguh, betapa Saruhiko merindukan segala detail dari Misaki. Misaki-_nya_._

_Yang jadi pertanyaan, akankah Saruhiko diam di tempat, menyerah untuk menggapai Misaki seperti apa yang selama ini dipikirkannya, atau memutuskan untuk maju dan meraih uluran tangan Misaki padanya?_

_._

_._

_._

_Jumat sore satu minggu setelahnya, Misaki mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam bermanik _cobalt_ yang tersembunyi di bawah kacamata bingkai tebal melangkah masuk ke kedai HOMRA dan melayangkan pandang padanya, sebelum si pengunjung duduk di sofa paling pojok dekat jendela. Satu gerakan kepala dari Izumo, tanda agar Misaki melayani tamu yang baru datang tersebut._

"_Selamat sore. Mau pesan apa?"_

"_Satu cangkir kopi hitam pekat dan satu cangkir cokelat panas tanpa susu… serta seorang Yata Misaki."_

"_Baik, pesanan Anda akan segera saya… ap—apaaa…?! Ba—barusan… apa yang…."_

_Mata Misaki yang kemudian bertemu dengan manik biru itu, lalu sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah berkulit pucat itu. Wajah yang terasa akrab di ingatan meski Misaki masih belum menyadari siapa pemuda berkesan culun yang sedang dihadapinya itu._

"_Kita terakhir berkenalan minggu lalu dan kau sudah lupa padaku, Mi—sa—kiiii~? Atau kau hanya mau mengenalku dengan dandananku ketika _manggung_ saja, dengan rambut ditarik ke belakang dan kacamata yang digantikan _soft lens_, begitu? Kau membuatku patah hati, Misaki…."_

_Satu detik. Dua detik. Dan detik ketiga, jantung Misaki seolah berlari meninggalkan rongga dadanya._

"_Haa—AAAAAAA…! SARUHI—"_

_Satu bekapan di mulut oleh sepasang tangan Saruhiko dan geplakan _harisen_ Izumo di kepalanya, sudah menjadi pertanda Misaki untuk menutup mulutnya, kecuali ia ingin gajinya dipotong selama satu bulan oleh si pemilik kedai kopi._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ini pesananmu. Satu kopi hitam pekat dan satu cokelat tanpa susu. Untuk apa kau pesan dua minuman sekaligus, Saruhiko?"_

"_Minuman yang satu lagi untukmu. Duduklah. Dan tadi di pesananku—yang juga sudah disetujui oleh Kusanagi-_san_, aku juga memesan seorang Yata Misaki, bukan? Jadi, duduk di depanku dan temani aku hari ini, Mi—sa—kiiii~."_

"_Berhenti menyebut namaku dengan nada mengerikan itu, Monyet Brengsek."_

"_Tapi aku tahu sejak dulu, kau tidak suka dipanggil Yata saja olehku."_

"… _sejak dulu…?"_

"… _tch, lupakan."_

_Kemudian jeda. Diam yang menggantung._

"Nee_, Saruhiko… kenapa kau tahu kalau aku suka cokelat panas?"_

"_Karena kau mengidap _lactose-intolerance_, Misaki. Aku tahu kau bukannya tidak suka susu, tapi memang pencernaanmu tidak kuat minum susu. Dan kau juga tidak terlalu tahan dengan rasa pahit dan asam dari kopi, jadi memang cokelat adalah rasa yang paling pas untuk lidahmu itu."_

"_Da—darimana kau tahu…?!"_

"… _sudah kubilang, Misaki. Aku sudah mengenalmu dari dulu."_

"_Oh ya? Sejak kapan? Memang, sebelum ini, kita pernah bertemu…?"_

"_Pernah. Di kehidupan sebelumnya."_

"… _ahahahahaaa… kau bercanda, Saru. Kau pasti bercanda… tidak mungkin, ahahahaaa…."_

"_Memang bercanda dan memang tidak mungkin. Kau juga jangan sebodoh itu sampai harus mempercayai setiap kalimat yang kuucapkan, Misaki."_

_._

_._

_._

_Hari Sabtu menjelang. Saruhiko kembali bernyanyi dan mengisi malam minggunya di kedai HOMRA, dengan bayaran tetap dari si pemilik kedai ditambah tiga cangkir kopi hitam pekat khusus buatan Misaki, tersaji di sofa pojok ruangan yang jadi tempat duduk langganan Saruhiko._

_Termasuk di dalamnya, seorang Yata Misaki yang duduk di hadapannya, dan setengah jam waktunya untuk duduk bersama Misaki sebelum jam operasional kedai berakhir._

"_Kau kuliah, Saru? Jurusan apa?"_

"_Informatika. Meski ibuku memaksaku mengikuti jejak ayah dan kakak tiriku menjadi dokter."_

"_Munakata-_san_… di penyiar radio itu…?! Ia mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran?!"_

"_Tch. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan program pengabdian masyarakatnya dan sebentar lagi akan mengambil sekolah spesialisnya. Dan jangan tanya padaku bagaimana ia membagi waktu praktiknya dengan jadwal siarannya. Kau sendiri? Kuliah?"_

"_Aku? Ahahaha… aku hanya sekolah sampai SMA saja. Sekarang aku kerja sambilan di banyak tempat, sementara pekerjaan tetapku hanyalah sebagai barista di sini. Aku punya dua adik yang harus kubiayai sekolahnya. Dan, yah… pemuda berotak pas-pasan sepertiku memang tidak cocok untuk duduk di bangku perkuliahan, hahahaa…."_

"_Hmm…."_

"_Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirimu, Saru."_

_Bukannya menjawab, Saruhiko malah bungkam seribu bahasa. Lidahnya kelu dan pikirannya kalut, padahal ia sendiri tahu tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan dari permintaan Misaki barusan. Seolah berhasil membaca arti dari mimik wajahnya, Misaki tertawa polos dan melanjutkan kalimatnya._

"_Habis, kau sepertinya sangat mengenalku sementara aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dirimu. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentangmu seperti kau mengenalku. Jadi, ayo ceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentangmu, Saru. Aku ingin mendengarnya."_

_Detik itu, Saruhiko tahu bahwa ia tidak butuh tiga kali reinkarnasi untuk mendapatkan apa yang inginkan dari kehidupan sebelumnya._

_Misaki. Hanya Misaki-_nya_. Dan Saruhiko tahu ia tidak butuh apa-apa lagi dalam dunianya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Misaki, ulang tahunmu masih tanggal dua puluh bulan ini?"_

_Mengerjap, Misaki nyaris menggelincirkan cangkir yang tengah ia suguhkan pada pelanggan setianya itu. Padahal seharusnya Misaki sudah terbiasa dengan segala bentuk kejutan yang akan terlontar dari mulut seorang Fushimi Saruhiko. Kemudian satu bentuk debaran hangat menjalar dari dadanya. Melilit turun hingga perutnya._

"_Masih. Dan sepertinya tidak berguna jika kutanya kau tahu darimana tentang tanggal ulang tahunku, benar begitu _'kan_, Saru?"_

_Misaki hanya mendapat sebuah dengusan kecil disertai lengkung tipis sebagai jawaban Saruhiko. Menghela napas, Misaki refleks menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa di hadapan Saruhiko. Betapa tubuhnya sudah begitu terbiasa dengan segala ritualnya bersama Saruhiko. Ya, menyeduhkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat dan secangkir cokelat panas untuknya sendiri. Untuk menu yang terakhir, Misaki tidak bisa menolak meski dirinya sedang tidak ingin minum cokelat sekalipun, karena menu tersebut selalu tertera dalam lembar pesanan Saruhiko, dan Izumo yang selalu mengingatkan Misaki—kalau tidak mau disebut mengancam—bahwa kepuasan pelanggan adalah yang nomor satu di kedai tersebut._

"_Kau mau hadiah apa?"_

_Satu pertanyaan mengejutkan lainnya yang membuat Misaki ingin mengipasi wajahnya yang mendadak terasa panas terbakar._

"_Err… tidak perlu repot-repot, Saru—"_

"—_sebutkan saja, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."_

"_Tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin apa-apa, Saru."_

"… _kalau begitu, ayo pergi kencan denganku di hari ulang tahunmu."_

_Untuk pernyataan kali ini, Misaki rasanya gatal ingin menggunting lidah Saruhiko yang selalu saja membuatnya megap-megap kehabisan napas karena debaran keras jantungnya dan rasa panas yang sudah menjalar hingga ubun-ubun kepalanya._

"_Ja—jangan gila, Monyet Bodoh…! Bukankah setiap hari Minggu kau ada jadwal latihan?! Lagipula… setiap tahun Anna dan Totsuka-_san_ selalu membuatkan pesta untuk para pegawai HOMRA. Meskipun setiap tahun aku sendiri selalu melupakan hari ulang tahunku, tapi mereka selalu membuatku mengingatnya dan tidak pernah bosan memberikanku kejutan setiap tahun. Bukan pula tahun ini aku mengharap sesuatu dari mereka, tapi… rasanya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka semua dengan segala ritual yang akan mereka lakukan padaku di hari itu."_

_Yang kemudian Misaki dengar dari Saruhiko adalah satu decakan lidah paling keras yang pernah ia dengar, disusul ekspresi wajah pemuda itu yang… entahlah, antara marah, kesal, sedih, dan kecewa yang bercampur jadi satu. Pandangan pemuda itu yang kemudian beralih pada jendela membuat sesuatu dalam benak Misaki menjerit perih._

"_Kau… rupanya masih lebih memilih mereka, Misaki?"_

_Bisik rendah Saruhiko itu sudah tidak lagi sekedar menjadi gumam tanpa arti di telinga Misaki. Sejauh Misaki mengenal Saruhiko selama tiga minggu ini, dan Misaki sama sekali belum bisa mengerti apapun mengenai pemuda tersebut. Misaki hanya tahu bahwa Saruhiko itu sangatlah anti-sosial yang punya hobi ironis dengan membuat orang lain menyukainya oleh tarikan suara merdunya. Namun Misaki tetap tidak bisa melupakan sorot aneh yang selalu Saruhiko berikan setiap kali Misaki bercerita tentang hidupnya sendiri, juga di sela-sela tawa atau cacian yang Misaki sengaja lemparkan pada Saruhiko._

_Saruhiko yang selalu menatap Misaki dengan tatapan rindu. Misaki ingin mengerti mengapa Saruhiko selalu memberinya tatapan seperti itu._

_Hal itulah yang membuat Misaki semakin tidak nyaman dengan ekspresi terluka di wajah Saruhiko. Terlebih lagi, perubahan raut wajah Saruhiko itu disebabkan tidak lain oleh ucapannya sendiri. Misaki tidak ingin melihat Saruhiko sedih. Misaki ingin lengkung samar itu selalu terpasang di wajah Saruhiko._

_Selalu. Karena bagi Misaki sendiri, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat Saruhiko tersenyum. Seolah lengkung bibir pemuda itu adalah hal yang Misaki rindukan selama sembilan belas tahun kehidupannya._

"_Ba—baiklah… aku akan tanya pada Kusanagi-_san_ apakah aku bisa minta waktu libur di hari ulang tahunku. Dan aku akan meminta Totsuka-_san_ untuk tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untukku. Bagaimana?"_

_Misaki tidak segera mendapatkan jawabannya dari pemuda itu. Alih-alih Saruhiko malah balik menatap Misaki, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam mata Misaki._

"_Tch. Kau tidak perlu memaksa, Misaki. Lupakan saja tawaranku tadi."_

"_Tidak bisa, Saru…! Kau ini, apa-apaan, _sih_? Aku sudah menyetujuinya dan sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini. Sebetulnya apa maumu, Saru?!"_

"… _kau."_

_Beberapa detik. Misaki tidak bisa menangkap jawaban dari Saruhiko untuk ia proses ke dalam otaknya._

"… _haaa…? Barusan… kau bilang apa, Saru?"_

"_Tch, sudahlah," cetus pemuda tersebut, berdiri sembari memanggul tas _keyboard_ di punggung. "Tunggu saja minggu depan, akan kujemput kau di apartemenmu jam tujuh pagi. Dan tolong bilang pada Kusanagi-_san_ bahwa aku tidak akan _manggung_ di sini hari Sabtu minggu depan."_

"_Oi, Saru… tunggu—OIII…!"_

_Terlambat. Punggung pemuda itu sudah lenyap di balik pintu, menyisakan Misaki dengan berjuta rasa menggelayut, disertai sebuah tepukan di pundak dari tangan seorang Totsuka Tatara dan tatapan lurus tanpa makna dari Suoh Mikoto._

* * *

...

* * *

"Kusanagi-_san_… Yata pergi dengan pemuda itu?"

"Maksudnya si Saruhiko itu, Totsuka? Tumben sekali kau ingin tahu."

"Ahhaha… kuharap tidak ada yang terjadi. Anehnya, tidak ada pegawai lain yang tahu selain aku, Kusanagi-_san_, dan Mikoto-_san_."

"Itu karena Saruhiko hanya datang Jumat sore dan Sabtu malam… itu _'kan_ _shift_ jaganya kalian bertiga."

"Jadi…? Besok, tetap ada pesta? Anna sudah berharap ingin membuat kue bersamaku."

"Hmm… terserah kau saja, Totsuka. Asal pastikan dapurku selamat dan tidak ada lagi insiden ledakan-cokelat seperti ketika kau membuat cokelat berbentuk singa satu banding satu untuk Mikoto tahun lalu!"

* * *

...

* * *

Dua puluh Juli, pukul tujuh pagi tepat, bel apartemen Misaki berdering nyaring tiga kali. Misaki tidak perlu berteriak atau melihat melalui lubang intip untuk tahu siapa tamunya ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Misaki."

Misaki tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu di pipinya, terlebih karena perawakan Saruhiko yang terbalut kemeja putih lengan pendek, rompi biru tua, dan celana jins, begitu serasi dengan tatanan rambutnya yang ditarik ke belakang, seperti setiap kali Saruhiko menggelar permainan musiknya, namun kali ini dengan kacamata tetap bertengger membingkai matanya—karena yang terakhir Misaki ingat adalah dirinya yang memarahi Saruhiko yang panik setelah kehilangan sebelah _soft lens-_nya.

"Se—selamat pagi juga, Saruhiko."

"Sudah siap? Kalau sudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Sebetulnya aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau menjemputku di pagi buta seperti ini, Saru."

"Tch. Matahari sudah bersinar dan kau masih bilang ini pagi buta, Misaki? Dan bukan kejutan namanya kalau aku memberitahumu ke mana aku akan membawamu hari ini."

"Baiklah baiklah, dasar pemuda bawel. Awas saja kalau kau sampai memasangkan penutup mata padaku."

Dan yang Misaki temukan sebagai balasan dari ancamannya itu adalah seringai culas Saruhiko yang terasa begitu akrab di ujung ingatannya.

"Ide yang bagus dan layak untuk dicoba, Misaki~."

* * *

...

* * *

Sungguh, Misaki benar-benar menyesal, _sangat_ menyesal dengan kemampuan minusnya dalam bersilat lidah dan melemparkan kata-kata tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu. Berterima kasih pada celetukan polosnya, karena ketika tiba di dalam mobil Saruhiko, kedua matanya lantas ditutup oleh sehelai saputangan si pemuda gila bersangkutan—tidak lupa gertakan Saruhiko tentang mengacau di kedai HOMRA dan mencari borgol besi jika Misaki berani melepas penutup matanya di tengah jalan.

"Kita sudah sampai, Misaki. Kau boleh melepas penutup matamu."

Dan yang pertama kali menembus penglihatan Misaki adalah sengatan cahaya matahari. Namun tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari ke mana Saruhiko membawanya saat itu, karena yang kemudian menyapanya adalah suara debur ombak, kicau pelikan, dan wangi laut.

Pantai di pinggir Kota Shizume.

Misaki berteriak. Girang. Perasaan hangat yang membuncah. Meluap-luap dari dadanya.

"Saru…! Ini.. pantai… bagaimana kau tahu…."

Intinya, saat ini seorang Yata Misaki tengah salah tingkah dan gelagapan. Bagaimana tidak? Pantai adalah tempat favoritnya sejak kecil, meski ia jarang sekali mendapatkan kesempatan pergi menikmati laut. Totsuka dan Izumo hanya mengajaknya—beserta satu HOMRA—ke pantai hanya pada hari-hari festival saja. Tidak heran jika sekarang Misaki girang bukan main ketika hadiah ulang tahun pertamanya tahun ini adalah pemandangan pantai.

"Di sebelah sana ada penyewaan papan selancar jika kau mau mencobanya—"

"—MAU…! AKU MAU…!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Misaki berada di antara gulungan ombak, meliuk kanan-kiri dengan lihai meskipun ini merupakan kali pertamanya melakukan _surfing_. Entah karena tubuhnya yang terlalu terbiasa mengendarai _skateboard_, yang jelas Misaki merasakan ombak menjinak di bahwa papan seluncurnya. Dari tengah laut, Misaki menangkap pandangan Saruhiko di tepi pantai dengan buku terbuka di pangkuan, dan mata Saruhiko yang tidak pernah lepas tertuju padanya. Misaki melambai, yang dibalas lambaian dari pemuda itu.

Mencapai pantai untuk kesekian kalinya, Misaki menarik napas panjang, mengembalikan ritme adrenalinnya yang melonjak tinggi. "Kau tidak _surfing_ atau berenang juga, Saru…?"

"Hmm? Tidak usah. Aku di sini saja. Kau nikmati saja waktumu, Misaki."

Misaki menggumam. Matanya kemudian melirik pada buku yang sedang ditulisi Saruhiko. "Tugas kuliah?"

"Bukan. Lagu baru."

"Kau menulis lagu?"

"Sedang mencoba."

"Nyanyikan untukku…!"

"Berani bayar berapa, Misaki?"

"_Che_, kau memang pelit, Monyet Sialan."

"Lagunya memang belum selesai kutulis dan aku tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan setengah-setengah, Misaki. Kau sudah selesai berselancar?"

"Aku bosan kalau hanya aku sendiri yang bersenang-senang sementara kau duduk diam sendirian di sini."

"Aku bersenang-senang dengan caraku sendiri, Misaki. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu."

"Saru, semua orang di HOMRA bersenang-senang ketika aku ulang tahun, dan aku tidak mau kau berakhir menjadi seseorang yang tidak menikmati harimu di hari ulang tahunku."

"… kau memang keras kepala. Baiklah, ikut aku."

Misaki hanya menurut dan melangkah mengikuti jejak Saruhiko di atas pasir. Saruhiko membawanya pada sebuah geladak penyewaan _motorboat_. Belum selesai Misaki terkejut atas segala aksi—yang menurutnya—sangatlah luar biasa berada di luar ambang kewajaran dari Saruhiko, pemuda itu sudah menggamit tangannya dan menyeretnya ke atas _motorboat_.

"Kau bisa menjalankan benda ini, Saru?!" pekik Misaki, tepat ketika Saruhiko menyalakan mesin perahu bermotor tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu menaiki benda ini kalau aku tidak tahu cara mengendarainya, Idiot!"

Menit demi menit berikutnya, jeritan Misaki teredam oleh deru baling-baling mesin kapal yang beradu dengan gesekan ombak memecah. Mengombang-ambing kanan-kiri, Misaki hanya mampu menangkap angin yang menampar wajahnya. Sementara di sisinya Saruhiko menyeringai lebar, setengah melecehkan ekspresi Misaki sendiri yang setengahnya panik karena tidak tahu ke mana Saruhiko akan membawanya dan kebanyakan takut jika tiba-tiba Saruhiko akan menggulingkan benda tersebut dan meninggalkannya di tengah laut luas. Oke, Misaki tahu pikirannya yang barusan itu melantur, tapi tetap saja….

"Jangan tegang begitu, Misaki. Aku bukan om mesum yang senang menculik bocah _virgin_ sepertimu sampai ke tengah lautan."

"APA KAU BILANG—"

"—diam dan kita sudah sampai."

Ternyata Saruhiko membawa Misaki hingga ke sebuah teluk tidak jauh dari pesisir pantai. Misaki memandang sekeliling, tidak ada apa-apa selain pemandangan tebing terjal di kejauhan. Ia menatap Saruhiko, meminta jawaban, sementara pemuda yang bersangkutan dengan santai mematikan mesin _motorboat_ lalu duduk bersandar pada jok. Gestur pemuda itu yang seolah meminta Misaki untuk bersabar sedikit dan menantikan keajaiban yang akan terjadi dengan tenang.

Benar saja. Misaki hanya butuh tiga menit untuk merasakan gelombang permukaan laut yang kemudian meriak dan mengguncangnya. Saruhiko kemudian memerintahkannya untuk melihat ke belakang, dan Misaki berdiri sembari membalikkan tubuhnya….

… untuk menemukan sekawanan lumba-lumba berenang ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan luar biasa, sembari sesekali melompat-lompat ke atas permukaan air.

Misaki takjub. Mangap lebar. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata sama sekali. Bahkan ketika kawanan lumba-lumba tersebut meluncur dalam formasi untuk menghindari _motorboat_ yang ditumpanginya dan Saruhiko, Misaki masih diam membisu. Matanya tidak henti bergerak mengekor kawanan mamalia laut tersebut. Hanya sekedar melewatinya dan kawanan itu berenang menjauh, sementara Misaki masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau pada musim panas begini adalah waktunya bagi sekawanan lumba-lumba untuk mampir di teluk ini. Mereka akan mencari makan di sekitar tebing di sana, hanya untuk beberapa hari dan mereka akan meninggalkan perairan ini lagi."

Misaki mengangguk. Ia kembali duduk dan balik menatap Saruhiko. Misaki tidak perlu bertanya darimana Saruhiko tahu tentang rute perjalanan sekawanan lumba-lumba tadi. Misaki tahu, Saruhiko memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengetahui berbagai hal di dunia. Bagaimana caranya, itu urusan Saruhiko dan Misaki tidak perlu peduli lebih jauh lagi.

Satu senyum lebar, dan sebuah rasa di benak yang mengambang naik hingga ujung kerongkongannya, juga membuat mata Misaki mendadak panas. "Kau tahu, Saru? Kau adalah monyet paling jenius yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku."

"Tch. Kuanggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu. Sekarang, kita kembali?"

"Asal kau mengajariku cara mengendarai benda besar mengapung ini, Saru…!"

* * *

...

* * *

Untuk pertama kali dalam sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, Saruhiko tahu apa artinya sesungguhnya dari kata 'hidup'.

Dunianya yang semula monokromatik—dalam artian konotasi, tentu saja—mendadak dipenuhi warna. Jika kehidupan sebelumnya, Saruhiko hanya dikenalkan dengan warna merah meletup-letup dari Misaki, pada kehidupan kali ini Misaki melukiskan berbagai macam warna di dunianya. Meski Saruhiko belum bisa menyingkirkan rasa takut yang meraja dalam dadanya. Takut jika suatu saat Misaki akan meninggalkannya lagi demi HOMRA. Takut jika suatu saat Misaki akan berpaling lagi pada sebuah ikatan yang mana Saruhiko tidak sanggup untuk berada di dalam ikatan tersebut.

(Padahal seharusnya, dari detik ketika Misaki memutuskan menerima ajakan 'kencan' darinya, merelakan satu hari yang istimewa baginya untuk dibagi hanya bersama Saruhiko seorang, Saruhiko tidak perlu sangsi akan perangai Misaki di dunia yang baru kini).

Setelah puas bermain di pantai hingga tengah hari (tepat setelah Misaki menyadari bahwa Saruhiko ternyata tidak kuat tersengat terik matahari langsung selama berjam-jam), dilanjut makan siang pada salah satu kedai _okonomiyaki_ di pinggir pantai, Saruhiko membawa Misaki ke sebuah taman bermain yang hanya berjarak tiga kilometer dari sana.

"Hei Monyet… kau serius membawaku ke tempat ini?"

"Kenapa, Misakiii~? Kau takut naik _jet coaster_, eh? Atau… kau masih takut masuk rumah hantu?"

"Bu—bukan begitu…! Sembarangan…! Siapa bilang aku takut…?!"

Bohong besar, Misaki. Saruhiko merasa menang telak dengan reaksi Misaki. Ah, rupanya Misaki-_nya_ masih takut hantu.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan karena ingin, tapi terpaksa. Nanti malam aku diminta mengisi acara _live_ pada pembukaan restoran milik teman kuliahku. ia bahkan memberiku dua tiket masuk gratis meski terbatas hanya untuk beberapa wahana permainan saja. Itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan kutinggal bekerja untuk satu jam saja, setidaknya."

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Aku senang menonton pertunjukan musikmu, Saru. Mau kau bekerja sampai tengah malam pun, aku akan menemanimu, jangan khawatir. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran karena kau sudah mengajakku ke tempat spesial seharian ini."

Mengulas senyum tipis, Saruhiko membalas, "Kalau dibayar, namanya bukan hadiah, Idiot."

* * *

...

* * *

Enam jam kemudian, Saruhiko puas menertawai Misaki habis-habisan setelah menantang Misaki untuk masuk ke dalam wahana rumah hantu yang memakan waktu empat puluh menit hanya demi mencapai pintu keluar (karena harga diri Misaki yang terlalu tinggi untuk berbalik keluar di tengah jalan padahal sejujurnya ia sudah kebelet ingin kencing saking ketakutannya), tidak lupa Misaki yang selama perjalanan nyaris menghajar setiap hantu yang ditemuinya (di mana ironisnya yang berperan jadi hantu tidak lain adalah staf wahana itu sendiri). Saruhiko sampai menganggap wahana pacu adrenalin yang dinaikinya bersama Misaki tidak bisa mengalahkan reaksi Misaki untuk wahana rumah hantu yang satu ini. Misaki, seperti yang sudah diduganya, kerap kali berteriak senang sembari melepas pegangan tangan setiap _jet coaster_ melaju pada lintasan berputar dan berkelok tajam. Misaki menyukai segala macam kegiatan yang memacu adrenalin, yang menantang sisi jantannya. Malah Saruhiko yang harus menahan mual yang melilit di perut ketika Misaki memaksanya menaiki _jet coaster_ untuk kedua kalinya, hingga akhirnya Saruhiko menurut sembari menantang Misaki untuk masuk ke rumah hantu bersamanya setelah itu.

"Kau kejam, Saru…."

"Misaki, itu hantunya _'kan_ orang betulan."

"Tapi _'kan_ aku tidak mungkin menghajar mereka satu-satu, Monyet Sialan…! Tapi kalau tidak dihajar, mereka mengejarku! Astaga, sebegitunya kau ingin aku mati jantungan, heh?!"

Saruhiko tersenyum, kali ini penuh makna. Langit di luar sudah menggelap dan Saruhiko tengah mempersiapkan _keyboard_ kesayangannya untuk pertunjukannya di sebuah restoran bergaya Barat, di mana dirinya dan Misaki sudah terlebih dahulu disajikan masing-masing secangkir teh hangat beraroma lavender dan sepiring pasta salmon oleh si pemilik restoran.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengisi acara di restoran kami ini, Fushimi-_san_. Meski sebetulnya Kamo-_san_ masih lebih ingin membuka restoran sushi ketimbang restoran barat seperti ini. Ah, dan kau ini temannya Fushimi-_san_, ya? Kenalkan, aku Doumyouji Andy, partner kerja Kamo-_san_ yang bertugas sebagai koki di dapur."

Melirik ke arah Misaki, Saruhiko menemukan pemuda itu saling berjabat tangan dan balas memperkenalkan diri pada Doumyouji. Satu tali takdir lain yang bermain bersamanya, di mana seorang Doumyouji Andy, pada kehidupan kali ini, merupakan teman satu jurusannya yang bekerja sambilan membantu usaha restoran sang paman, yang tidak lain adalah Kamo Ryuuhou. Saruhiko tidak pernah peduli ke mana tali takdir akan menuntunnya melangkah. Saruhiko sudah cukup dengan kejutan-kejutan kecil dalam kehidupan barunya. Dan tidak mengharap banyak adalah salah satu caranya menikmati setiap kejutan yang diberikan nasib dan takdir padanya.

Dan kisahnya kini dengan Misaki adalah hadiah yang tidak pernah diduganya. Harapan yang mana Saruhiko nyaris menyerah untuk menggapainya kembali.

"Baik. Aku kerja dulu, Misaki."

"Buat mereka terpukau dengan suara terbaikmu hari ini, Saru."

* * *

...

* * *

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seorang teman dari waktu yang jauh."

.

_There are still things I want to talk about_

_Overflowing that it won't lose even to the stars_

_I want to monopolize those eyes_

_Let me also say such a childish wish_

_._

'_**Dari masa lalu yang ingin kuperbaiki di kehidupanku yang baru.'**_

_._

_Like this throughout the night_

_Until morning comes_

_By your side until you fall asleep_

_With you in a d__reaming_

.

'_**Karena aku tidak butuh berkali-kali reinkarnasi untuk tahu apa yang kuinginkan.'**_

_._

_Like floating in a gentle wave_

_It is fragile that's why it is dear_

_Because I have decided that I'm going to protect you_

_I will sing_

_Forever l__ullaby_

_._

'_**Untuk tahu apa yang kubutuhkan.'**_

_._

_If you shed tears in the cold wind_

_Come back here so I'll just hug you_

_You__'re laughing, y__es__,__with just that_

_Makes me happy_

_Forever you are m__y __s__mile_

_._

'_**Untuk menggapai duniaku. Hidupku'**_

_._

_Our encounter was a miracle given by chance_

_Let's make the future together_

_E__ven__ there'll be times you can't see your destination_

_If you look back, I'm standing here_

_._

'_**Misaki….'**_

* * *

...

* * *

"Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu yang barusan."

"Tch. Yang terakhir itu lagu baruku."

"Oh…? Yang kau tulis di pantai pagi tadi?"

"Hmm."

"Aku suka lagu itu, Saru."

"Mm."

"Hei, Saru… setelah ini, bisa antar aku ke HOMRA? Totsuka-_san_ baru saja mengirim foto, mereka ternyata tetap merayakan pesta ulang tahunku meski aku tidak ada di sana. Hahaha… padahal aku sudah melarang mereka untuk mempersiapkan apapun, tapi tetap saja."

"… tch."

"Saru…? Kau barusan mendecak."

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Tidak. Kau saja yang salah dengar, Misaki."

"Dasar monyet pembohong kelas kakap!"

"Kau sendiri, idiot kelas wahid."

"Apa kau bilang, Saru?!"

"Tch. Baiklah, kuantar kau ke HOMRA. Tapi sebelum itu…."

"Hmm? Apa ini—kotak… hadiah?"

"Hadiah yang sebenarnya dariku, Misaki. Selamat ulang tahun. Kau boleh membukanya sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Terima kasih banyak, Saru. Astaga… kau memberiku banyak sekali hadiah hari ini. Kau mengajakku ke pantai, aku bisa _surfing_ dan melihat kawanan lumba-lumba… lalu kau mengajakku ke taman bermain, dan yang ini… Saru…? Ini… sepasang cangkir? Lalu kenapa gambarnya yang satu monyet dan satunya lagi… gagak?"

"Yang cangkir monyet hanya untuk kopi hitam pekat dan yang gagak hanya boleh diisi cokelat panas tanpa susu. Paham maksudku, bukan? Oi, Misaki… kenapa kau tertawa? Misaki, berhenti tertawa atau kuturunkan kau di tengah jalan…!"

"_Che_, tidak usah mengancamku begitu, Saru…. Oh ya, antarkan saja aku ke apartemenku. Aku akan bilang pada Totsuka-_san_, aku lelah dan tidak jadi ke HOMRA hari ini."

"… benar tidak apa-apa, Misaki? Kau… sungguh tidak ingin ke sana?"

"Hmm? Sudahlah, mereka masih bisa melempariku dengan tepung dan telur besok pagi."

"Mm."

"… Saru…."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

...

* * *

_._

_Like being wrapped in the morning sun_

_I wanted to touch it because it was likely to disappear_

_Because I have decided that I'm going to protect you_

_I will sing_

_Forever l__ullaby_

_._

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Misaki."_

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

_**Author's note:**_ Yap. Segitu aja dulu (panjang, yaaaa?). Mohon maaf kalau rada OOC, Night Antares masih rada kesusahan dengan karakterisasi psikopatik Saruhiko di _universe_ yang damai begini (malah berujung doi _so sweet_ banget sama Misaki tersayang ._.). Dan lagu yang diambil tidak lain adalah lagu punyanya _seiyuu_ Saruhiko yang bersangkutan (jadi pengen mimisan kalau bayangin Saruhiko nyanyiin lagu milik _seiyuu_-nya itu aaaaaa~~ XDD). _Last but not least, read and review, maybe?_ :p


End file.
